


Living in the Dark

by outtapaint



Category: Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Broken Families, Broken Promises, Brotherhood, Cultural Differences, Developing Friendships, Drunk Sex, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, I Made Myself Cry, Inspired by The 100, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nudity, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Sad Ending, Sad and Happy, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Strangers to Lovers, Strong Language, Suicide, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Twins, Underage Smoking, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex, War, bisexual sex, sparkplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outtapaint/pseuds/outtapaint
Summary: Vade feels his way down a dark path, finding light in dangerous places.─────✧─I own/don't own─✧Characters | ☓Plot | ✓ & ☓Hasbro | ☓OCs | ✓





	Living in the Dark

 

 

> _Sorry to get your hopes up but I accidentally clicked “Post Without Preview” instead of “Save Without Posting” so now I’m stuck with a published book that I haven't finished writing.  And no, I don’t want to delete this book to start over, it took me forever to write all those tags.  Keep checking in!  I’ll post soon!_
> 
> _—outtapaint_


End file.
